


Catch a Pearl and Ride the Dragons' Wings

by jono74656



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a mysterious warrior conquers Berk on dragon back. But is he as mysterious as he seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch a Pearl and Ride the Dragons' Wings

Catch a Pearl and Ride the Dragons' Wings

 

Ruffnut knelt by her father and brother, head bowed as Stoick the Vast himself yielded, submitting to the leader of the warriors who had conquered Berk in less than an hour.

Their ships had appeared on the horizon at just past dawn, and had sailed towards the island with impossible speed. Each of the great longships was twice the size of any of those possessed by the people of Berk, and bore a magnificently wrought dragon as its figurehead.

But more than the warriors, it was their war leader who had conquered Berk, conquered it from dragon-back.

It had been years since Berk had suffered at the claws and fangs of dragonkind, their raids having ceased one night for no apparent reason.

It was clear now that they had allowed themselves to go soft, forgotten how to fight dragons. How to fight anyone. This warrior, astride his Night Fury, had demolished their defences and left them open to his warriors’ advance.

The Night Fury landed now, large green eyes raking across the assembled populace in a menacing manner, teeth bared in a naked threat as the rider dismounted.

He stood on one booted foot and one forged of steel, was average height and possessed a slender but muscular build. He strode towards the kneeling Stoick, helmeted face sweeping the assembled vikings. A great curved blade hung from his belt, and he used a long-handled war hammer as a walking staff.

"And so, Stoick the Vast, mightiest chief of all viking-kind. How does it feel to know you caused all this? That you sowed the seeds of your own destruction and now must reap a bitter harvest?"

Stoick glowered up at him, chest swelling with anger and bravado. But the warrior did not give him a chance to speak.

"Years ago you cast out from your island a boy. His mother had died in a dragon attack and his father despised him for a weakling and a craven. Now he comes home."

He reached up and tugged off his helm. The hair that was revealed was long and thick, and of a familiar reddish-auburn shade that she would recognise anywhere. 

Stoick stared openmouthed into deep brown eyes that were mirrors to his own.

'Hi dad.”


End file.
